


You're my everything

by jiyootopia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, No to jiyoo angst, soft jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: "Minji, are you comfortable?" Yoohyeon asked."Yes, yooh. It's so warm." Minji said."Of course. But you need to go back to your home.""But I'm already at home." Minji said as she holds Yoohyeon's hand tighter and scoots closer to her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	You're my everything

Yoohyeon is busy studying for her upcoming exams in her apartment. She's sitting at her study table while listing down all the important keywords in her notes. But no matter how she integrates her mind in the notes in front of her, she seems not to focus on her studies.

_I miss Minji._ She thought.

She snatched her phone besides her and decided to call her girlfriend who's about to be done in her classes.

It's been ringing non-stop but her girlfriend is not answering her phone.

Getting sadder at the thought of her girlfriend, she lay down her face not too careful on the table causing it to banged her head on it.

"Ouch! Why did this happen?" Yoohyeon said as she rubbed the part of her head, looking at the screen of her phone, she could see a visible bump in her head.

_I can't focus in my study,_

_Minji is not answering,_

_I bumped my head on the table, what is wrong on this day? I just want my minj-_

Her thought is suddenly disturbed when she hears a jiggling of keys just right infront of her door.

Thinking of only one person who's behind that door, she immediately stands up and runs towards the door hurriedly. As expected the door opened and it revealed her girlfriend who obviously just came from her class.

"Minji!" Yoohyeon ran towards Minji to embrace her tightly.

"Woah, relax Yooh! Did you miss me that much?" Minji chuckled and decided to tease Yoohyeon who hummed in her neck. Despite being taller than her, she can easily look so small to Minji.

_Well, she's a babie._ Minji thought as she tightened the hug with her girl.

"Well, I'm thinking about you just now, unnie." Yoohyeon said, missing the blush that formed to Minji's cheek. For real, Yoohyeon's honesty will soon be the cause of her death because of how fast she can make Minji's heart beat.

"Okay, okay. Did you already eat? I brought snacks and drinks while you study." Minji raised her other hand once Yoohyeon let her go revealing the snacks she bought.

"But I don't wanna study anymore." Yoohyeon pouted hoping Minji will allow her to stop studying for now. 

Because Minji is older than her, she is the one who always pushed Yoohyeon not to give up in her academics, she also scolds her girl regarding studies, sleeping habits, and most especially cleanliness in her apartment. Clumsiness? Not really, it's been with Yoohyeon since birth and their friends and Minji knows they can't do anything about it but to protect her, _and they always do, especially Minji._

"Pup, you need to study for that exam. It's one of your majors!" Minji said, flicking Yoohyeon's forehead, which may be the one where she bumped in the table.

Seeing how Yoohyeon flinched, she immediately went to kiss the one she flicked.

"Where did you get that?" Minji asked Yoohyeon when she saw the bump.

"On my table, I banged my head into it while waiting for you to answer my calls." Yoohyeon lowered her head, embarrassed with what happened.

"Oh, sorry sorry! I was driving and I put my phone in silent. But I must say, bumping your head on the table very much describes your clumsiness." Minji kissed the bump again and hugged her.

"It's fine. So, will you let me stop studying for now?" Yoohyeon put her best puppy eyes in front of Minji who's having a hard time resisting it. 

If there's one thing that Minji classified as the biggest threat or weakness, it would be Yoohyeon's puppy eyes. Not only her for the matter, but also their friends, even Dami and Handong.

"Fine, fine! You wanna watch a movie instead?" Minji gave up on insisting to study if the girl in front of her won't stop doing that cute face which is definitely bad for Minji's heart.

Yoohyeon immediately let go of her hug and ran towards her bed to prepare the tv and snacks they needed. Minji just watched her girlfriend move and smiled thinking about how she managed to get a girlfriend like Yoohyeon. 

No matter what happens, she wouldn't change this girl for anyone, ever. There's only one Kim Yoohyeon in the world, and luckily she's taken by one Kim Minji. She thought it's like she won the lottery and wouldn't share it with anyone else.

"Cuddles?" Yoohyeon asked when they sat beside each other, snacks in front of them and the movie, Coco was on the TV.

Minji nodded and rested her head on Yoohyeon's chest who hugged her waist.

After how many movies, they are already in their 4th movie when they decide that it will be the last movie to watch. And now, the TV only shows a black screen after they turn it off. But their cuddles didn't end, just enjoying each other's warmth.

Yoohyeon intertwined her fingers with Minji's after she kissed her knuckles. She really loves their time like this, where they will just enjoy being close to each other.

"I love you, Minji-unnie." She stated.

"I love you too, Yoohyeon. So much with my whole heart." Minji answered.

_I'm so lucky to have you, unnie_. Yoohyeon thought while staring at her girl who seemed comfortable in her position above her. While studying Minji's features, her eyes landed on her watch indicating it's already evening. 

Meaning, Minji needs to go home already.

"Minji, are you comfortable there?" She asked Minji who nodded her head.

"Yes, Yooh. It's so warm." She answered. 

_You are warm_ , Minji thought.

"Of course, you're laying in my chest. But it's already late, you need to go back to your home." Yoohyeon said. Although she is sad at the thought of seeing her girlfriend walk away, Minji also needs to go back to their house. 

What she didn't expect is Minji's reply to her.

"But I'm already at _home_." Minji said as she holds Yoohyeon's hand tighter and scoots closer to her.

"Everything about you feels like home, being with you feels like home. Yoohyeon, you're my home, my everything." Minji tightened her hold to Yoohyeon, like she doesn't want to let go.

It feels good to reveal what she's feeling, sure they are saying _I love you_ to each other, being clingy and sweet like a normal couple do, but sharing what she feels and thought of being with _her_ gives different feeling, affection. 

"You're my everything too, but where did that come from, huh? Are you confessing your undying love to me till forever?" Yoohyeon asked but she knows what they feel for each other is strong and no one can break them apart.

_Perhaps I really do confess it, Yooh._ Minji thought

And at that time, Minji texted her mom that she will stay the night at Yoohyeon's, which her mother replied fast saying it's okay because Yoohyeon also needs someone, much to her girlfriend's excitement about spending the night and waking up in the morning with her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a lipsoul fic but let's make it Jiyoo this time. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
